In a commercial setting, it is often customary and efficient to define repeatable processes in a workflow. There are many software solutions for defining and creating automation workflows that are used by enterprise personnel to manage operations of a specific category. Although workflows have had a significant impact in improving commercial operations, it is often difficult to synthesize or interpret raw information associated with a number of monitored workflow processes.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for examining workflow processes.